Emelia Dalca/Social Networking
Please leave the instagram alone, but feel free to tweet, facebook or ask Emelia by editing the page! Wizard Ask.fm= Emelia Dalca (@TheAceOfKnives) I'm a Romanian girl with many a messed up hobby, including throwing knives and burning trains. Often misunderstood. I'm a bit screwed up so expect screwed up answers. I'm a fourth year Vorobyov and one fifth of the Aces. In a relationship at the moment. ---- What is your greatest fear? Do I really have to, anon? I can hear your voice telling me I do. It's killing someone close to me by accident. Who's your guy then? Ugh, I thought everyone knew that. Cristi. You probably just wanted to see it again. Eca... I do hope you aren't the anon behind this question. A song that makes you remember yourself? Set The World On Fire all the way. Fight for all you know, when your back's against the wall, stand against the liars, stronger than before, when your life becomes a war set the world on fire! Favourite Songs? Ma Cherie, Set The World On Fire, Into The Night, and Nobody's Hero. What's the best thing that has ever happened to you? The best thing? Ooh, thanks for this one. Meeting @TheAcesOfHearts, @TheAceOfDiamonds and @TheAceOfClubs - aka the Aces. What's the best thing about your mum? She doesn't tell me off quite as much as my father does. She was all for the train stunt, I got an owl from her afterwards. What is the nicest thing anyone ever said to you? And who said it? What your day today? What do you hope you'll be or do when you're older? How old were you the first time you got properly drunk? |-| Nico Nico Douga= |-| Instagram= EmeliaInstagram1.jpg|Emelia is not amused. EmeliaInstagram2.jpg|Was first year me really that happy? EmeliaInstagram3.jpg|Cristi, please look at the camera! tumblr_m2w4p9ig5c1rtieoao1_500.jpg|This time I won't look. EmeliaInstagram4.jpg|If this picture goes viral, Ileana, I am totally blaming you. EmeliaInstagram5.jpg|Kidding. I love you really. :) EmeliaInstagram6.jpg|I was probably drunk here. Or maybe not. EmeliaInstagram7.jpg|#Selfie #Not Smiling EmeliaInstagram8.jpg|Ileana and I went partying. How come you look more mature than me, Ileana? I'd say it's because you act more mature, but that wouldn't be true would it? EmeliaInstagram9.png|Eca and I are surrounded by blonde guys! Eep! EmeliaInstagram10.png|Close up of Luca, Siân and I! Swag! :D EmeliaInstagram11.jpg|I guess Ileana doesn't ship me and this fence. (Nor do I.) EmeliaInstagram12.png|Candid! EmeliaInstagram14.jpg|Even you need hugs and photos sometimes Siân, admit it! EmeliaInstagram15.jpg|Aw you guys! You're lucky I don't ship yuri... EmeliaInstagram16.jpg|Hugs...and ice lollies. Things I didn't know you wanted anything to do with, Siân!" EmeliaInstagram17.jpg|Shopping with Clubs...and hugging...but mostly shopping! EmeliaInstagram18.jpg|We're going for snacks. And Luca's apparent hugfest! #SnackAttack #hugfest EmeliaInstagram19.jpg|Luca...dat face...is this a perverted "I've been expecting you" or something? EmeliaInstagram20.jpg|Someone getting married? What's the occasional for this fabulous dress code? #Fabulous EmeliaInstagram21.jpg|Wow. Thanks for this, Cristi! True dat for some of my family... #Gotye EmeliaInstagram22.png|OH.MY.GOD HE SAID YES OMG #inarelationship EmeliaInstagram23.jpg|In shock. <3 EmeliaInstagram24.jpg|I used to think that love was just a fairy tale... EmeliaInstagram25.gif|Cristi and I <3 EmeliaInstagram26.jpg|Formal wear. >…< EmeliaInstagram27.jpg|We're bringing sexy back~ EmeliaInstagram28.jpg|PHOTOBOMB! #letscrashtheparty EmeliaInstagram29.jpg|Luca. No. Just no. EmeliaInstagram30.jpg|Throwing a party! Wait, where is Ileana in this shot? EmeliaInstagram31.jpg|Siân, Luca, Anara...where are MY Doritos? EmeliaInstagram32.jpg|Me and Anara! :D Now I get my Doritos! EmeliaInstagram33.jpg|Peace, we're in the house! And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn~ #rememberthetrain EmeliaInstagram34.jpg|Luca! :D EmeliaInstagram35.jpg|Either side of a...Smokey? EmeliaInstagram36.jpg|I won't crash this one, really I won't. EmeliaInstagram37.gif|On the field~ EmeliaInstagram38.jpg|Chilling out~ EmeliaInstagram39.jpg|I got the sneaky smirk/smile on, I'm raring to go, and before you know it... EmeliaInstagram40.jpg|Me and my puppy <3 EmeliaInstagram41.png|We're rollin, they hatin EmeliaInstagram42.jpg|Give me a shot at the night! (The alcoholic kind!) EmeliaInstagram43.jpg|Me and Cristi are hugging! Kat, did you send me this? EmeliaInstagram44.jpg|This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and 100% reason to remember the name. #IrrelevantCaptions Category:Emelia Dalca